


No Need For Walls Now

by matchagreentear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HunHan - Freeform, M/M, SeLu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchagreentear/pseuds/matchagreentear
Summary: "Perhaps it was what the universe had wanted, and had deliberately conspired for it to happen in just a nick of time. Or perhaps, it was really the whispers of their hearts that had grown courageous enough for it to push them into doing something about their feelings for each other."





	No Need For Walls Now

_ “Are you really gonna leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?” _

 

His words rang in Sehun’s ears. It’s crowded. With people running back and forth trying to make it to their flights, drowning out those few words with noise would be so easy. And yet, it was the only thing he had heard in that particular moment.

 

His palms began to sweat profusely. He only had a couple minutes left until boarding time. and when he gets on that plane, there is no guarantee when they would see each other again.

\-----

 

For the two weeks he’d spent in Luhan’s hometown, he had invested his every waking hour  in the warmth of Luhan’s arms, basked in the beauty of his smile and made sure to commit everything in his memory because neither knew when this would last. This meeting wasn’t carefully planned, after all,  for it’s only a result of their surrender to spontaneity.

 

Perhaps it was what the universe had wanted, and had deliberately conspired for it to happen in just a nick of time. Or perhaps, it was really the whispers of their hearts that had grown courageous enough for it to push them into doing something about their feelings for each other. One can never know, because the answer lies between the two beings standing in the middle of the airport full of unknown faces.

 

“Luhan…” Sehun breathes out, a bit surprised to see the other standing there.

 

He was wrapped in the red woolen scarf that Sehun had bought him, with eyes still puffy from the morning after when he had allowed himself to cry in silence.

 

Last night had been one of the most memorable for the doe-eyed boy, with Sehun goofily dancing and mouthing the lyrics to Dawin’s Jumpshot. It’s been awhile since they had spent time together like that, after all. From the makeshift fancy dinner table that Sehun had put up, to the take-out food that came several minutes late, Luhan had made sure to never forget. Even a thousand dollar dinner and galas he’d been invited to could never top that.  

 

The words that were promises of love kept on replaying inside his head, and for once after a long while, he didn’t feel afraid nor feel the need to worry at all. It was as if the universe had knowingly slowed down for them. He had Sehun in his arms and he was in his’, that was that. They lived in that magical moment.

 

_ “Sehun-ah, you’re not going to get in trouble are you?”  _ he had asked him some time after 11:00 PM.

 

And the other assured him that no, he won’t.  _ “I told them I’ll be heading home.” _

 

_ “But--” _

 

_ “And I am. When I’m with you,  I’m home.” _

 

It was when the morning came that Luhan began to question whether everything had all been some crazy dream of a parallel universe when he woke up to a cold, empty space beside him in bed. Only a note was left on his bedside table letting him know that;

 

_ ‘breakfast is already in the microwave, just reheat it. I’ll see you again, Lu. I love you.  -S’ _

 

“Was that true, what you said on the note? Everything that happened last night?” Luhan asks, lips trembling from either the cold or the tears that were fighting to fall.

 

Sehun looked on in silence, unsure of what to say or do. Unsure if what he had decided to do was too selfish of him, to leave Luhan like that without a promise of when or whether they would ever meet again. There was no way to predict the future, the outcome of what they had done. But when he had woke up earlier that day, the only thing in his mind was that he had to keep Luhan safe, and if that meant having to be far apart then so be it.

 

“You said you love me. You said  _ I am _ home.  _ Your  _ home.” a stray tear drops, he continues. “Then why did you have to leave just like that?” it was as if the question wasn’t solely for Sehun, but for the universe, too.

 

Luhan wishes he would say something, just anything. The tightening in his chest was beginning to get suffocating, and people around them were starting to notice. But he was all too lost in the moment to care.

 

“I’m sorry, Luhan. I didn’t mean to...”

 

Finally,  _ finally.  _ Engulfed in the warmth of Sehun’s arms, he allowed more tears to fall. He’s never been so vulnerable, at least not in front of an audience before, and yet he knew there was nothing to worry about.

 

Sehun only held him as tight as he could, because he’s really at lost for what to say.

 

Luhan spoke for him.

 

“Are you really gonna leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”

 

His words rang in Sehun’s ears. It’s crowded. With people running back and forth trying to make it to their flights, drowning out those few words with noise would be so easy. And yet, it was the only thing he had heard in that particular moment.

 

He chuckles, takes Luhan’s face in his hands and squishes it a little. “Luhan” Sehun begins, and then, he gets down on one knee. “Will you give me the honor of being that one you’d call your home, too? There’s always breakfast and Americano.”

 

It’s difficult to see clearly when there are tears gathering in your eyes, so Luhan hastily wipes it with the hem of his scarf. His heart is pounding, cheeks beet red and almost aching because he’s smiling too much. He could sense everyone glancing at them, and an old couple passing by in awe. But all of that didn’t matter when all he was expecting was Sehun asking if he loved him, too and yet he received a full on proposal.

 

Luhan answers with a yes, a kiss, a couple of I love yous and a promise of forever in the home that they found in each other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A very late cross-post from my AFF (matchagreentear) of a story I wrote last Christmas. This was when I was feeling a lot of Christmas blues and missing my two favorite boys a lot. I wish to see them reunite once again, whenever that may be. So for now, while it's still a bit highly unlikely, I'd like to keep their memories together alive by creating fictional ones. Heheh.


End file.
